pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
White Petals Song/Audiciones
No diré de qué irá esta novela hasta tener todos los personajes. ewe Ficha: Nombre: Pongan del idioma que quieran, como si me lo ponéis en chichinaboesco, pero uno que me pueda aprender. No hace falta que esté completo.n hbvfhsdiajnovbjkx'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 22:33 22 nov 2014 (UTC) Puesto reservado (Ele): Nombre: Kasai Katashima Edad: 18 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo castaño claro (con algunos reflejos rubios y otros de color anaranjado brillante), que muchas veces se recoge en una coleta o en una trenza; dejando dos mechones sueltos. Los ojos de color marrón claro y algo pequeños. De piel ligeramente morena. Suele vestir con pantalones vaqueros (cortos o largos, da igual), no le gustan demasiado los vestidos; y le gustan las camisetas de color claro y que sean cómodas. Forma de ser: Es más buena que el pan, pero cuidado con aprovecharte de ella o cabrearla, pues se puede volver muy yandere; y no tener miramientos con nadie (y le gustan los objetos cortantes para ser lo más sádica posible (?)). Tiene un lado alegre que muestra casi siempre, muchas veces no ve lo malo de las cosas y es un poco inocente. También suele estar en su mundo en ocasiones (?). Nota: Tiene fobia a casi cualquier tipo de bicho, pero en especial a las cucarachas por una mala experiencia. Le gustan los gatos y los perros, aunque a éstos les tiene una mezcla de respeto y algo de miedo debido a otra mala experiencia. Firma: Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 10:59 23 abril 2014 (UTC) Bueno, entro a pedido: Nombre: Renato "Ren" Karev. Edad: 16 años. Aspecto: Es alto, de cuerpo algo trabajado debido a la natación. Cabello pelirrojo oscuro, casi castaño, el cual muchas veces cubre con un gorro de abrigo (Ya que le gustan :T) pero hace excepciones cuando hace calor, obvio. De ojos castaño claro, simulando un dorado, y piel morena quemada por el sol. Le gusta llevar ropa como canguros con capucha o remeras sin manga (Los dos extremos :3) los colores normalmente oscuros. Lo que más se nota en su persona son sus pies, algo grandes pero acordes a un humano xD. Forma de ser: Es alguien bastante simpático y amable con quienes quiere, a veces se pone medio negativo frente a las situaciones en lugar de hacer algo pero en cuanto se da cuenta ayuda en lo que pueda. Suele ser muy tranquilo, no le gusta alterarse por las cosas. Si se enoja puede ser bastante rencoroso, dependiendo de la situación y tal; su confianza es algo que es difícil de obtener de primera a pesar de que sea simpático y si la jodes, cuesta recuperarse. Nota: Le encantan los animales, sobretodo los perros, por lo que suele ser muy cariñoso con estos. Su color favorito es el Anaranjado. Firma: Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 23:04 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Puesto reservado (King): Nombre: Synphonium Iridem. Edad: 18. Aspecto: Es un chico alto, cabello pelinegro en algunas estaciones y castaño en otras. Sus ojos también cambian, pero con las semanas. Es heterocromático, sus ojos tienen un ciclo. Su ojo izquierdo va Rojo, Naranja y Amarillo. Su ojo derecho va Verde, Azul y Purpura. Resaltan sus grandes ojos que siempre oculta con unos lentes. Forma de ser: Es hablador con la gente que lo merece. Tiene una actitud arrogante y el afan de ser mejor. Le encanta dormir y comer, las cosas lindas, comprarlas, los dulces. Dice que le gusta estar solo pero en verdad no, muchas veces es tímido tranquilo y serio, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos. Nota: Muchas veces alucina sobre arcoiris, unicornios y elmo. Tiene una chaqueta de elmo que usa muy seguidamente 8D. Firma: Rebel mind your last name Wild blood in my veins 00:47 23 ago 2014 (UTC) Yoooo!! please :3 Nombre: Katerin Kitsune. Edad: 15 Aspecto: Archivo:Chica_Gotica_Anime.jpg Forma de ser: Es distante, calculadora, seria y a veces es algo rencorosa pero en el fondo es cariñosa y siempre ayudara a quien lo necesite :3 Nota: Ella tiene la habilidad de hacer acrobacias asombrosas y contorsionar su cuerpo hasta limites inimaginables, su equilibrio es perfecto al estar de pie a mucha altura, le tiene terror a los espacios demasiado cerrados owO pero trata de dicimularlo lo mejor que puede asi que casi nadie lo nota :D y por algna razón AMA EL CHOCOLATE *w* pero nadie lo sabe -w- El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 21:40 22 ago 2014 (UTC) :babyface: Nombre: Abie Applewhite Edad: 16 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo largo, liso y castaño claro, que recoge en una cola de caballo, aunque le que caen pequeños mechones por las orejas. Tiene la piel algo morena y los ojos verdes. Es alta y mide 1,73, no es gorda aunque tampoco es delgada, es normal. Suele vestir siempre de colores vivos y extravagantes (Sobretodo de rojo), siempre lleva una boina roja en la cabeza y una gargantilla de margarita en el cuello. Suele vestir casi siempre con camisas y faldas plisadas o pantalones cortos, a veces también con camisetas con dibujos como perros, gatos...(Creo que puedes deducir que es infantil :babyface:) y suele calzar manoletinas o deportivas, depende de lo que vista. Forma de ser: Es desconfiada y metomentodo, aunque es muy simpática si sabes como tratarla. Es "Bokukko" osea, marimacho total, y a veces, algo tsundere xDD (Si es igualita a mi ;u; (?) )Siempre intenta animar la fiesta, diciendo y haciendo tonterías, contando chistes...Y casi siempre lo consigue. Se distrae con facilidad mucho, y se va a los mundos de yupi, ya sea en clase o en cosas serias...ect. Nota: Tiene una fobia horrible a las abejas (Se pone como loca, con un insecticida en la mano -que nadie sabe de donde saca xDD- y se pone a disparar a diestro y siniestro, como yo ;w;), AMA 'el chocolate y las chucherías ( *¬*) le encanta dibujar y componer canciones con su piano, y a pesar de ser extrovertida, no se atreve a cantar sus canciones en público. Firma: '¡Furueyo! 166px ¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza! Puedo? -babyface- Nombre: Alice McField Edad: 17 yendo a 18 Aspecto: 188px Forma de ser: '''Es atrevida para retos, directa, pero a veces es muy tímida. Es introvertida, y algo desconfiada, pero cuando te coge confianza puede ser cálida. '''Nota: Tiene la manía de llevar siempre una katana, 'por si las moscas' según ella. Ama los pandas y tiene miedo tremendo a las arañas. Firma: Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 11:52 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Po eso Nombre: Julietta Edad: 15 Aspecto: 230px Forma de ser: Insegura, se sonroja fácilmente(sobre todo cuando está delante del que le gusta). Siempre está enfadada, y es muy susceptible y rencorosa, pero tiende a perdonar con facilidad. Derrocha amabilidad, pero ella cree que lo que hace es egoísta. Es muy sarcástica. Edit: Quité lo de tímida porque ya hay mucha gente tímida Nota: Detesta los gestos cariñosos. Firma: /(ovo)/ 13:24 23 ago 2012 (UTC)Celéstea ''Yo!!! '' Nombre: Jade Edad: 14 Aspecto: Archivo:Chica_anime_Jade.png Forma de ser: Es simpática, dulce y graciosa. Aveces se enoja, pero le suele pasar rápido. Nota: El misterio le atrae. Y tiene fobia a las arañas. Firma: Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 13:59 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Tachán~ Si hay un lugar para un cheshire... Nombre: Zyori (Sayori) Kohaku Edad: 13 Aspecto: thumb|left Forma de ser: Es una chica muy tímida y muy callada, en especial cuando conoce a una persona nueva. Cuando está harta de algo, se vuelve una persona antipática y fría. Nota: Usa lentilla (singular :U) en su ojo derecho o3o Nota2: Para llamar la intención o para parecer más tierna siempre lleva un perrito de peluche Firma: I’m a Cheshire cat ¿Do you want play with me? 01:52 24 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Puedo? Nombre: Zaira Edad: 12 Aspecto: Tiene el pelo castaño, liso y largo, con la raya a un lado. Lleva el flequilo recogido con unas horquillas para poder ver. Sus ojos son verdes oscuros. Casi siempre lleva vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color oscuro. Siempre calza deportivas, detesta los zapatos y las faldas. Es algo bajita. Forma de ser: Es muy cariñosa y pensativa. Siempre está sonriendo, aunque esté en una situación caótica. Intenta verle el lado positivo a las cosas, aunque no siempre lo consigue. Se ofende rápidamente, y odia que la subestimen tan solo por su edad y su estatura. Nota: Le encanta correr. Es muy rápida. Firma:[[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']]''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.''' 10:59 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Inscripciones cerradas, bitches. ¡Noooooooooooooooo! D;